


See what writhes beneath

by pirotess



Series: Fancomics [9]
Category: Tales of Xillia, Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anal Sex, Crossover, Digital Art, Dubious Consent, Fan Comics, Held Down, Implied Gaius/Wingul - Freeform, M/M, NSFW Art, No Lube, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: Reincarnated as Überhuman super soldiers on Planet Zavarov in the year 47XX T.C., Jin and Wingul test their limits during a training session.Tekken/Tales of Xillia crossover + Xenosaga fusion. Heed the tags.
Relationships: Kazama Jin (Tekken)/Wingul (Tales of Xillia)
Series: Fancomics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773016
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VSSAKJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSSAKJ/gifts).



> This reads vertically and left to right, and looks best when “Show Creator’s Style” is active.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I hit the right notes on this for you! Thank you for your incredible prompt (•̀o•́)ง  
> A little birdie told me that you haven't played Xenosaga, but it's another Namco game universe that involves reincarnation and space and superpowered beings having existential nihilist crises, so I thought you might appreciate one more layer of crossover.
> 
> The title is a line from "False Light" by Isis.  
> Wingul only speaks Long Dau when he's using the booster; his lines are from Yume Hanabi's excellent [battle quote post](https://yume-x-hanabi.tumblr.com/post/101600441999/winguls-x1-long-dau-battle-quotes).


End file.
